Sensation
Life force When we meet them, they give us a big taste, so that we don't forget them. After that, they can usually tone it down for us, so that we can recognize them without such a force. But not all races can control it very well for us. And some are just so strong that we have a very hard time accepting them. Humans are very prejudiced. We judge everything by what it looks and feels like. But if you hate the taste of liver, it does not mean the liver is evil! Anyway, some of the races feel very nice. Some seem stand-offish, or serious too. Flavors It's a sensation that I don't call a vibration. And it's a physical sensation as well as a spiritual one. It's not just a mental sensation, which you can create yourself. Each race feels different with some similarities. And each individual feels unique. The sense of presence itself, when it's strong, feels like the room is filled up with jello, as if it were a fish tank. The sensation of each different race is like a flavor. Some flavors taste good and some taste bad to us. Some flavors cause affects in our bodies. All races are alien to each other, and all advanced races have a lot of practice in overlooking their differences. Like when you eat something that tastes bad, you know how your eyes water and your toes curl up and you start to sweat? The flavors also affect us neurologically. And also chemically. Our sensation We feel as strange to them as they do to us. But they can block it if they want. They are very used to the sensations of many races. Effects You can get so drained from encounters. Not just from sensing them. You just do not recall the whole encounters. It's important to feel them to know them. After you know them, you don't need so big of a taste to recognize them. It's like you are melding at first. Physical Encounters For many of the visiting races, only recently have they had their first opportunities to relate to a human on our own physical level. While we are meeting them, they are meeting us as we are physically. The alien people we are related to know us spiritually, the part of us that is of them. To meet with us when we are fully conscious in our physical state, is new to them. The organized efforts are also new to most of the visiting races. Examples Einstein's race The strongest, most difficult one to get used to is Einstein. He feels like thunder inside your body. Einstein had a bad affect on us too, but didn't make us sick. Einstein feels so strong and cannot deflect the sensation of his telepathy when he speaks to us. So this being Einstein worked very hard to learn how to speak human languages vocally, so he can talk to us without knocking us down. He is the only being in his race who can speak human vocally. Zar Zar is a pleasant feeling. I know when hes here by the feeling i get. The Gendar The Gendar feel scary and eerie. The Gendar are hard to meet. Zylem's race The sensation of Zylem's telepathy is so strong it can knock you down. The human ones feel just like Einstein. The human ones work closely with Einstein's race. They have evolved close together, working together. Yarcore Once you meet a few different ones, nothing else is a surprise. Until you meet Yarcore. Watch out for Yarcore. Bring diapers to meet Yarcore. The Grays are easy little babies to meet, compared to Yarcore. There is no name on Earth for Yarcore's race. Yarcore is so smart, and so wise, and so commanding, that everybody listens to him. All the races in all of his area, listen to him. He's wicked ugly. I mean wicked. I couldn't draw him right. So I drew him that way. Now he looks like my drawing, every time I see him. Did you ever taste a food that made you gag? That's what he feels like. but a food is not an opinion or an intention. It's just natural the way it is. Some sensations of life force clash, or just have a bad taste. Yarcore feels like tunnel vision, but not in a bad way. His telepathy can make you feel sick. Yarcore also has some natural abilities that are not normal for humans. It's unnatural for us to be openly exposed and affected by his telepathy. It causes strange affects in our bodies. Xerron Xerron is awesome. Xerron is like a good friend. Unless you feel him. If you feel him, it will be an earthquake. Category:Races Category:Race Attributes Category:The Project Category:All Category:All2